The present invention relates to radio frequency (RF) coupling.
In order to couple RF waves by microstrip lines into waveguides, a waveguide coupled arrangement as shown in FIG. 4 may be employed. In particular, a microstrip line 401 which is guiding the RF wave terminates at a microstrip feeder 403 above which a waveguide 405 is arranged. Below the microstrip feeder, a short circuit, e.g. a λ/4 waveguide 407 may be arranged.
FIG. 5 shows an upper view at the waveguide coupling arrangement of FIG. 4. As shown in FIG. 5, the microstrip feeder 403 has a rectangular, conductive end for coupling the RF wave into the waveguide 405 (FIG. 4). In order to couple the RF wave into the waveguide 405, the λ/4 waveguide 407 (FIG. 4) is provided. Further, a ribbon 501 of ground vias close to the microstrip line 401 is arranged.